The Good Mother
by E. M. Morning
Summary: Mrs. Frog is a good mother. She really is.


The Good Mother

Mrs. Frog is a good mother, a very good mother as far as she is concerned. She does love her children after all, and is that not enough? A good mother would love her children, as she did, and she loves them very much so, no matter their flaws and abnormities, for all children really ever need is to be loved. And Mrs. Frog loves her children. She loves them so much that on some occasions her eyes well up with proud mummy tears from simply looking at them. She loves them so; absolutely adores her Edgar and Alan! The boys know that too, that she loves him. Of course she may not be as open with it as some mothers, not smothering and over bearing like the not-as-good mothers she has known, mother's like her own. Those types of mother's were always crowding and suffocating their children, giving them no room to grow. That is what bad mothers do, and Mrs. Frog is not a bad mother. She gave her boys space, plenty of room to grow and to mature and to figure out their own lives! That is what they will need as adults; independence and confidence in their own decision making. All of those other little things- hugs and kisses and bedtime stories- are not as important. They are lovely to have; perhaps only in small doses, but too much coddling will damage children for life! And Mrs. Frog is not about to do that to her children, not ever. She will not damage her children for she loves them far too much. She loves them more than anything!

More than pot?

Yes, of course she does! Drugs are things, inanimate objects. Edgar and Alan are her boys, the beings she helped create. Of course she loves them more! Only a bad mother would chose a thing over her own flesh and blood, and Mrs. Frog is not a bad mother.

She does like her pot, though. She likes it quite a bit, which is not a bad thing if you think about it. It makes her happy. It brings her places where she does not have to worry about the wearisome factors of life such as bills or the house or the store or husbands or…

It just made her feel better. Any right minded person would do something to make his or her self feel better. It's a natural desire; nothing wrong with that! If it would hurt anyone, especially her beloved children, Mrs. Frog would not do it, but occasionally getting high did not hurt anyone. If anything it made life better! When she was high, she was happy, and when she was happy so was the rest of her family, and keeping her family happy was her job. See, she's doing her job, just like a good mother should do!

Of course the boys complain, as children often do. Always finding something to whine about, always finding a way to put the blame on their poor, hardworking mother. She cannot help it if they are bored! They have brains; they can use them to find something to occupy their time! Hell, they live in Santa Carla, there's a board walk filled with tons of things for two young boys to get into.

Hungry? They have legs; they can go out and find food for themselves!

And money, those two always going on about money and bills. It is her job to pay the bills, and she can do it herself and on her own time if they would just let her. They are far too uptight. You would think by their age and the amount of freedom she has given them that they would learn how to relax a little bit. Mrs. Frog had never been so bored or as uptight as her boys. She always had something to do; places to go, people to see or something to read, given that she had permission and chaperone to do so. She was just around their age when she first discovered her love for reading, though she does not have much time for it now as she is too busy being a mother. Her first affair had been in her freshmen year of high school when she stumbled across some writings of Edgar Allen Poe. He is her all-time favorite author, and obviously the man she had named her children after. They could find more small pleasures in life just as she had if only they would stop complaining so much. They just need to relax a little bit!

When she was their age- How old are they now? Let's see, Edgar was born the same year _Stairway to Heaven_ came out, so that was 72ish? That would make him, 14 or 15? Somewhere around there- Mrs. Frog did not have as much freedom as them, not nearly as much! Her mother kept her on a tight leash, always there in physical presence but certainly not in mind. That is not good for children, being confided in such close settings; it gives no room for the mind to develop, no chance in growth in independence and creativity. Eventually Mrs. Frog gave up as she realized her mother was a bad mother, maybe even a terrible one, and could see that her mother did not care about her. That fact was quite obvious. Her mother would just sit next to her, nodding along and looking right through her as her daughter tried to converse with her. There were those memories filled with kisses and cuddling and tucking into bed-moments, but they did not help her, at least not in the long run. It was not until she took off and got away from all of that silly nonsense did she find what it truly means to live! See, Edgar and Alan do not have it so bad. They could have an absent minded mother who does not love them and a sticky handed stepfather who…

They just don't know how good they have it. They do not have the slightest idea! She is a good mother, she loves her children! They just don't appreciate her, can't see the all of the sacrifices she has made for them to give them the lives they have. That is what she does; sacrifice her own life so that her children may have something better! That is what good mothers do; give all of themselves for the family. But the boys are just teenagers, young and ignorant about life. Some day they will see everything that she has given them, that all of their whining over things they have "missed out on" are really nothing to cry about.

But she loves them despite their obvious discontent for her. A good mother would love her children even if they hate her; despise her, for she knows their distaste is not entirely true. It is probably just hormones. Yes, hormones swimming about and clogging up their brains; something like that. No matter what they say Mrs. Frog knows that she is a good mother. She is a very, very good mother.

* * *

**This is rather short, but I wrote it down during math class when I was supposed to be doing work. But, you see, according to my math class I need to follow formulas, ones like this; Lost Boys is greater than math homework which means Lost Boys cancels out math. And as my book says, I have to go with the greater. So, technically I was doing what I was supposed to. **

**I have mixed feelings about this, aside from its short length. But I suppose I could do worse, and at least I no longer have the idea bugging me! Thanks to all of those who read and review! **


End file.
